


Sleepover

by writersmuse



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir - Freeform, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug - Freeform, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Love Confessions, Marichat, Marichat sleepover, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug - Freeform, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Nail Painting, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, One sided reveal, adrienette - Freeform, girls night, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writersmuse/pseuds/writersmuse
Summary: "Never had a sleepover?!" Marinette flung her hands in the air, emphasizing her point.Chat shook his head."Oh my GOD! how?""I... I don't know?" Adrien looked around."We're having one, right now!" Marinette chuckled as she rose from the ground and rushed to grab the essentials.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 105





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> (As some of you may have noticed, this fic was removed from my page. I accidentally deleted it, which I deeply apologize for, but I'm putting it back up!)
> 
> Hi hi hi!  
> I was so in the mood to write a little Marichat fluff!  
> So I decided to let these two cuties have a cute sleepover.  
> I wasn't originally going to have a plot to this, but here you go.
> 
> Also, I refer to Chat as Adrien a lot, so just know I'm talking about  
> Chat and Adrien aren't really there as Adrien!

"Never had a sleepover?!" Marinette flung her hands in the air, emphasizing her point.

Chat shook his head.

"Oh my GOD! how?"

"I... I don't know?" Adrien looked around.

"We're having one, right now!" Marinette chuckled as she rose from the ground and rushed to grab the essentials.

After a few seconds of silence, Marinette peeked her head out from behind the door. "Sorry, I never asked, You do want to have a sleepover, right?"

Now that he thought about it, Adrien never had time for sleepovers, and if he ever did, he'd never be allowed to visit someone's house for more than 24 hours. But, that was Adrien. He's Chat Noir right now. He did in fact want a sleepover. He wanted to have his first sleepover with someone he knew he'd have a great time with, he wanted to share this moment with Marinette. Adrien's face beamed.

"Yes!" He yelped a little too excitedly.

Marinette giggled before shooting her head back into the room to grab board games, blankets, pillows, nail polish, snacks, and everything you could possibly need for a sleepover.

Adrien's mouth hung open when Marinette returned with hand fulls- no, arm fulls of items. She dumped them on the floor and sat next to him.

"This, Chat Noir. Is going to be the best sleepover you've ever experienced.


	2. Love conffesions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two!  
> I have nothing to say so just... enjoy!

After munching down half the snacks, Chat and Marinette were lying on the floor laughing their heads off.

"Okay, Okay!" Marinette tried to calm herself down and she sat back up

Marinette picked up the piece of paper "Okay, next on the list... We get to paint each other's nails!"

"Paint our nails?" He echoed as he looked down at his hands.

Marinette nodded.

"Mmmm, I don't think my Kwami would be very pleased with me if I were to get nail polish on the suit." Adrien chuckled as he lifted his hands in her line of sight.

Marinette hummed, "I didn't think of that... We can skip-"

"No!” he stopped her gently “I could always paint your nails" Chat pleaded.

"Mmmm, alright!" Marinette leaned over to grab her set of nail polish.

"Okay, you can pick any color." she smiles as she presented him with a variety of different shades and colors of nail polish

Chat Noir hovered his hand over the many selections before grabbing a light blue.

"This one"

“Alright!” Marinette scooched over next to him and placed her hands on his lap.

"So how do we do this?" he asked as he rolled the bottle of polish in his palms.

"It's not rocket science! All you need to do is paint my nails!" Marinette giggled.

"Alright, Alright!" He chuckled. He unscrewed the lid and the smell of polish filled the room. He began to paint her nails being extremely careful to stay within the nail. He took his time, Marinette rambling about anything that popped up in her mind.

"Next?" He said after he'd finished her right hand.

Marinette raised her hand carefully swapping it with her left hand. She looked up at her hand and admired her nails.

"Hey! aren't you good at this! From now on I'll always get you to paint my nails." She smiled, burying herself into his side giving him a little nudge

"Hold still would you?" He smiled, lightly tugging her arms signaling for her to come closer so he could see what he was doing.

"So... back to the subject, we were having before," Adrien muttered as he began gliding the brush over each nail with the reflexes of a natural. If you could be a natural at nail painting. Chat was definitely good enough at it for it to be a genuine possibility.

"Huh?" Marinette looked up at him.

"There's another boy?" he asked as he looked up at her

Her face flushed the way he knew it would. “Another, I’m quite offended.”

He cocked his eyebrow at her.

"Yeah... It's hopeless." she sighed.

she shook her head and breathed a bitter laugh. “I can’t even speak properly when I’m around him. And! I'm sure he now has a girlfriend since I told him he should probably date a different girl. So yeah, I just cock-blocked myself."

"Marinette, language!" Adrien scolded playfully.

She chuckled again.

"Welp, I might as well have told them to elope to Japan. I just made a fool of myself... again"

"Why Japan?" Chat said as he gently took her thumb and finished up the nail on it, carefully running his thumb under along the sides cleaning up any spills.

"Oh right, She's Japanese.” She said pausing in the middle of her sentence.

He never knew Luka was dating someone. in fact, he’s pretty sure he’s not.

She continued “I can already see it, Kagami Tsurugi and Adrien Agreste front cover magazines." Marinette ran her hand through the air as if she were picturing it.

Adrien was sweating now. "You're in love with Adrien Agreste?!" Adrien's face flushed as his cheeks filled with flaming blood. He looked down in guilt. Marinette had been in love with him all this time and he hadn't noticed.

Marinette's face was even redder than his. She hadn't realized she'd mentioned who she was in love with until he pointed it out.

She shrugged "Well... Isn't it obvious?"

Marinette turned her head to her wall covered in photographs of Adrien Agreste. Adrien’s eyes scanned the board, they were all mainly from his photoshoots but some were both him and Marinette.

He looked over one where he had been planting a kiss on her cheek and they were both laughing, they looked… in love even.

But... I thought those were just because she loved fashion...? He really was an idiot.

Adrien looked at Marinette slowly. Her eyes glowed as the moonlight beamed through her window. Her hair swayed when the wind hit it.

Gosh, she was a sight for sore eyes.

Woah, what?

Marinette? Yeah, she was beautiful but he was in love with Ladybug. Wasn't he? He couldn't say he hadn't imagined being in a relationship with Marinette because that would be a white lie. And when he did, it wasn't bad.

Marinette looked at him. Oh no, he'd been staring.

She slowly stood up and walked to the window."Oh um, sure is chilly in here..."

His eyes followed her. Without thinking he shot up and hugged her back.

"I love you too." He whispered faintly.

"wha-"

Marinette's eyes widened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed  
> Also, cliff hanger ❤❤
> 
> Tumblr: eudixmonila  
> fanfiction.net: mlbwritten  
> Instagram: mlbwritten

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Please let me know if you enjoyed this and what kind of content you would like to see next in the comments!
> 
> If you do enjoy my content feel free to check out my page where I post more MLB fanfics.


End file.
